User blog:Goddess of Despair/The "pro" season battle 3 Knight vs Winged Hussar
The pro season continues as a knight battles a winged hussar to decide who is deadliest. Knight History-A knight was a member of the warrior class of the Middle Ages in Europe who followed a code of law called "chivalry". In other Indo-European languages, cognates of cavaliers or riders are more prevalent. Since antiquity a position of honour and prestige has been held by mounted warriors, such as the Greek hippeus and the Roman eques, and knighthood in the Middle Ages was inextricably linked with horsemanship. Winged Hussar History-The Winged Hussar was the main type of cavalry used in the Polish army. The Hussars were adopted in the 16th Century and acted as light cavalry who carried the war-banners. The riders later took on the role of heavy infantry men who sported specialized armor and lances. Their main primary tactic was to lead the charge and crush standard foot soldiers. They continued to crash into the enemy formation until it broke. The exact reason why the Winged Hussars attached wings to their backs was because while riding they would make a horrible rattling noise that unnerved the enemy. The Winged Hussar was considered the elite and primary heavy cavalry used by the Polish until the 1770s. Voting system/Battle information The battle will be a 1 vs 1, both warriors will be on horseback, and the battle will take place in a meadow near a forest, and near a creek. Knight or winged hussar? The battle begins! The knight was riding on his horse when he heard a unnerving sound. He turned and saw a winged hussar on his horse approaching. Both warrior’s horses stopped and the two looked at each other. The Hussar lifted his fist into the air and yelled. The knight lifted and fired his crossbow which hit the hussar’s chest. The bolt did no damage to the armor as the hussar returned fire with his own crossbow. The bolt slammed into the knight’s shield. The hussar yelled again and lifted his kopia. The knight readied his Morningstar and swung it as his horse rode towards the hussar. The hussar rode towards the knight with his kopia, he tried to stab the knight in the torso but missed. The knight smashed the hussar’s horse’s legs, sending the warrior into the ground. The hussar stood and began to reload his crossbow as the knight closed in on his horse. Both warriors felt as if time itself was getting slower. The knight was nearly in striking distance when a crossbow bolt hit his horse’s leg. The hussar retreated and took off his wings as the knight approached him with the halberd. The hussar went for a stab with the kopia and the knight stepped to the side in time to do a vertical slash breaking the kopia. The hussar swung what was left of the kopia at the knight’s head. The knight stumbled back words and the hussar backed away a bit to grab his nadziak. The knight grabbed his shield and unsheathed his longsword. The hussar was ready the knight slashed diagonally, the hussar hooked his nadziak with the sword and the two struggled for a moment until the hussar shoved the knight with his free hand. The hooked broadsword fell to the ground. The knight lifted his shield to defend himself but the shield was hooked and with a pull by the hussar, was out of the knight’s hands. The knight grabbed the nadziak’s handle and the two warriors fought for the weapon. The knight punched the head of the hussar who dropped his weapon in response. The knight saw his broadsword and set the nadziak on the ground in favor of his sword. The hussar drew his sword as well. The knight stabbed at the chest of the hussar, the blade was ineffective at harming the warrior who slashed at the knight’s head. The knight stumbled back words with ringing in his ears. He took off his helmet and regained his senses. The hussar stepped slowly closer to the river behind him. The knight approached the hussar and slashed at the warrior’s hand. The hussar dropped the blade and gripped his hand in pain. The knight prepared to finish the hussar but before he could strike the hussar punched him in the face with his uninjured hand. The knight stumbled back words with a bloody nose. The hussar grabbed his sword with his uninjured hand and some water in the other. The knight prepared a vertical slash but before he could hit the hussar water splashed his eyes. The knight yelled as the combination of the hussar’s blood with the water caused tremendous pain. The hussar stabbed the knight in the throat to silence his yells. The hussar pulled his blade out of the knight, who fell into the river whose water slowly turned red. The hussar lifted his sword into the air and cried out in victory. Carnage report The knight was a difficult opponent for the hussar to defeat. The knights armor protected him better and he had better weapons for dismounted combat. The problem for him was the fact that the polish crossbow was better at long range and the winged hussar was supperior in mounted combat. His kopia lance was far more useful mounted then the halberd and his wings could intiidate the knight, or the knight might even of thought that the hussar was an angel, causing him to hesitate to attack. Also the winged hussar was faster then the knight. Category:Blog posts